Teach me all you know!
by Moonlightxdreamz
Summary: Usagi is fed up with her bad grades. She is really concerned, so she wants to boost her grades. However, she wants to ask her enemy, Mamoru Chiba, to tutor her. She wants to learn other things as well… (contains sexual content)
1. Chapter 1- I want to change!

_Usagi has been fed up with her bad grades. She has a great amount of concern for it, so she wants to boost her grades. However, she wants her enemy, Mamoru Chiba, to tutor her. She wants to learn other things as well…_

* * *

 **Chapter 1- I want to change!**

Usagi sighed. She groaned. Another horrible mark on her English test.

"20 percent…" Usagi muttered to herself. "How could I explain to Mom this time?"

English was of course, her worst subject. Overall, she has been struggling in school. It's not that she isn't smart, she just doesn't try.

Usagi placed her faced down on her desk.

"Hey, what's wrong Usagi-chan?" Naru asked while approaching Usagi.

Usagi just handed her test to Naru.

"Usagi! Not again!" said Naru.

Usagi groaned.

Umino overheard their conversation.

"Hey Usagi-chan! If you need help, maybe I can tutor you!" Umino said, trying to flirt with Usagi.

"Not a chance." said Usagi.

"Usagi-chan, I can see that you don't want Umino to help you, but I think it's a good idea that you should get some tutoring." Naru said.

"I agree," a voice said from afar.

It was Ms. Haruna. It wasn't that Usagi disliked her, it's just that Usagi disliked English in general.

"Ms. Tsukino, may I see you after class?" Ms. Haruna said angrily.

"Alright…" Usagi groaned.

* * *

The bell had rang.

Usagi grabbed her bag, trying to rush out of the classroom as fast as possible, but Ms. Haruna had been standing outside, waiting for Usagi already.

"Good luck…" Naru told Usagi.

Usagi sighed, as everyone in the class had left.

"Ms. Tsukino, your grades have been a disappointment lately."

"Yes."

"You need to work harder."

"Yes."

"This is a big concern."

"Yes."

"Ms. Tsukino, are you even listening to me?!" said Ms. Haruna.

"Ms. Haruna, it's not that I'm not listening, it's that I understand completely. Yes, I would agree that I'm a clumsy, good for nothing, crybaby, but I do try. I know I can extend to that limit, I just possibly can't. I've had my own personal problems lately, which hasn't been helping either." said Usagi.

When Usagi said "her own personal problems", she meant her duty and responsibility as a sailor guardian, but Ms. Haruna couldn't know that, of course.

"Well, it seems like you understand, Usagi-san," said Ms. Haruna. "Listen, Ms. Tsukino. When I yell at you for your bad marks, sleeping and eating class, this is for your own benefit. I don't dislike you, I just want what's best for you."

"Right." Usagi nodded.

"I've even discussed with your other teachers about your grades as well. They aren't good either, but this subject seems to be the one you are struggling with the most."

Usagi sighed.

"Usagi, be honest with me dear, do you care about your grades? Do you want to do well?" Ms. Haruna asked.

"Yes, I do." Usagi said firmly.

"If that's the case, you should do something about it. Like your friends said, you should get a tutor."

"I agree."

"But, Ms. Tsukino, there has to be someone who you know."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked.

"It is what it sounds. This person who is going to help tutor you should be able to do it often, and be very intelligent. Not any family members. Do you know anyone who can help you out?"

"Hmm…" Usagi was deep in thought. Who could help her with her dilemma?

"Maybe Ami Mizuno, but she is attached to her own studies as it is, so I guess I'll have to think of someone else." Usagi said. Especially as being Sailor Mercury, Ami was far too busy to help Usagi out.

Usagi was thinking hard. ' _Who else? Who else!'_

Usagi's heart pounded.

"W-well… there's HIM…" Usagi said.


	2. Chapter 2- Save my grades, or me?

**Chapter 2- Save my grades, or me?**

 _(Continued)_

"W-well… there's HIM…" Usagi said.

"Oh? And who is that?" Ms. Haruna asked.

Usagi did not want it to come to this point. Not at all. But, she was desperate.

"Mamoru Chiba. I know him pretty well. He's always at the arcade. I always seem to bump into him a lot. However, we don't get along too well. He's the only person I can think of that could be willing enough to help me." Usagi said.

"Mamoru Chiba?" Ms. Haruna asked.

"Yes."

"Tall, young boy, with dark hair?"

"Yes?"

"I'm pretty sure I used to teach him. I see him around sometimes and greet him. He used to go to this school when he was your age. He was a bright, young student with so much potential. He was always in the top, as he was very intelligent. But Ms. Tsukino, you mentioned you can't get along? How can that be?"

"Well, one day, I got a 30 on my test. It was one of your tests, actually. I got upset with myself, so I crumbled it up, and threw it behind me. It landed on his head. He approached me first, and teased me about my hairstyle. He called me 'odango-atama.' Ever since then, he's been calling me that. I always seem to bump into him, and everytime we see each other, it's an argument." Usagi said.

"Oh... I'm sorry Tsukino-san. Mamoru-kun always gets along with everyone, and he's so nice and polite, so that seems unbelievable. I still believe you, though. If you want help, however, you may need to set your differences aside with him." Ms. Haruna said. "How old is he now?"

"17, I think."

"Ah, so you two aren't far apart in age. That's not bad." Ms. Haruna muttered.

"W-what?" Usagi asked.

"Hehehe! It's nothing! Just go to Mamoru-kun! Good luck!" Ms. Haruna said. As Usagi described it, she was pretty sure Mamoru and Usagi liked each other, no matter how much they would deny it. They wouldn't just tease each other for no reason!

Usagi walked out of the classroom.

 _'That was weird…'_ Usagi thought. _'Whatever. But Ms. Haruna is right. I should probably set everything right with Mamoru. I need all the help I could get.'_

* * *

Usagi arrived at the arcade. She gulped. She knew he was bound to be here, as he always seems to be.

Usagi walked in the arcade doors.

She had searched through the arcade, but Mamoru was not in sight.

Usagi sighed.

"Hey Usagi-chan, what's the matter?" Motoki asked.

"Oh, h-hi Motoki! Is Mamoru here today?" Usagi asked.

"Hmm? I thought you two don't like each other?" Motoki was confused, as the two can't stand to be on the same planet as each other.

"You see… the thing is, I need a favor from him. I've been struggling in school, so I need help. He's one of the smartest people I know." Usagi said.

"Ah… I see. Well it's getting late, so come back tomorrow, okay?" Motoki said.

"Alright… thanks, Motoki."

* * *

Usagi sighed. She was disappointed Mamoru wasn't there. She had a feeling there were other reasons why her heart was disappointed, but she couldn't figure out why.

Usagi was walking back home, passed Ami's cram school.

"Ugh…" Usagi groaned.

She began to feel dizzy. Her bad dreams lately have turned into unpredictable daydreams. It has been hurting her head.

Usagi tripped, her bag falling out of her hands, along with her test.

"Oh look what we have here, if it isn't the dumb bunny!"

A group of both boys and girls came out of Ami's cram school. There were three girls and two boys, They weren't like Ami, however. No, definitely not like her. They are the type of people that brag about every good grade they get. Usagi would always be their main target, as her bad grades are well known throughout her school.

One of the boys picked up Usagi's test grade. "How stupid can you get, 20 percent? Ha!"

"Go away…" Usagi said.

"I wonder what her mom does to her? Hell, my mom would kill me if I got a 95! Hahaha!" The other boy added.

"Stop…" Usagi said.

This wasn't the first time they would bully Usagi. Luckily, they wouldn't bother Usagi when Naru is with her, since Naru goes to the same cram school and is friends with them. But now is not the case.

"What did you say, you loser? Her grades are as ugly as her! Haha!" One of the girls said.

"Leave me alone... please…" Usagi pleaded.

"Aww… the little bunny is begging? You know, Tsukino-san, your bad grades are an embarrassment to our school. That makes us look bad. Let's teach her a lesson, right guys?" Another girl said.

They all nodded.

Usagi was still laid on the ground, as she was too weak to get up. From her head aching to being too depressed to eat, she was useless.

A couple of the girls started kicking Usagi, one kicking at her face,another towards her stomach.

(A/N: Yes, I know this scenario is totally unrealistic, but this is a fictional story:P)

The other 3 laughed.

Usagi didn't know what to do. She was so desperate she would even want to transform into Sailor Moon, but that was just too risky and she was too weak.

Usagi screamed as loud as she could. There was no one else really around, since it was late.

* * *

Mamoru was walking down the street. He had just returned from a late college preparation class.

' _Ugh… these late night classes are gonna kill me. The struggle of being smart!'_ Mamoru thought to himself.

All of a sudden, Mamoru heard a young girl screaming.

He was concerned.

He ran towards the voice, and saw Usagi getting beat up by those kids.

* * *

Tears ran down Usagi's face. She didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, Mamoru approached the boys, and didn't beat them up since they were younger than him, but just harshly smacked their faces.

He didn't bother smacking the girls, since that could be seen as even more wrong.

"Fuck off you assholes! Leave Usagi alone!" Mamoru yelled.

"Ouch… let's get out of here!" One of the boys said while holding his hand on his swollen cheek.

The girls stopped harassing Usagi. They all ran off.

"Stupid bastards…" Mamoru said.

* * *

Mamoru ran to Usagi, and gasped. Who knew kids could be so tough? He even recognized their uniform from Juban Middle School. What an embarrassment to him, as it was alma mater!

"Usagi? Sweetie? Can you hear me? Wake up! Usagi!" Mamoru said.

"Ma...mo..chan… I love you…"

 _(Oooh a cliffhanger! To be continued!)_


	3. Chapter 3- Safe

**Chapter 3- Safe**

 _(Continued)_

"Ma...mo..chan… I love you…"

' _She loves me…?'_ Mamoru thought. ' _Ah, never mind that, I'll settle that later! I need to get her home immediately!'_ Mamoru hesitated. _'But her parents may be suspicious why I am carrying her while she is passed out… ugh… I guess I'll take her to my place then. It is closer, after all.'_

Mamoru dashed as fast as he could to his apartment with Usagi in his arms.

* * *

Mamoru scurried to his apartment. He unlocked the door.

' _Wow! She eats so much, yet she is so light!'_ Mamoru thought.

Mamoru gently placed Usagi on the couch.

' _Damn… she looks all dirty… fucking kids... '_

Mamoru gazed at Usagi's body.

' _So beautiful… what things I would like to do to her- NO! She's 14, I mustn't…'_

Mamoru has been with many girls in the past. However, none of them really clicked with him. All they wanted was sex- and so did Mamoru, although he had searched for love at first.

' _Damn… if Sailor Moon won't accept my offer, I'll take Usagi anytime!...No! I need to stop!'_

Mamoru didn't really seem any problem of viewing Usagi that way, since they were only 3 years apart. However, he still felt weird about it.

' _She covered in dirt… and she seems tense… She must take a bath.'_

* * *

Mamoru carried Usagi into the bathroom.

' _I guess I have to undress her… shit…'_

Mamoru gently took off Usagi's clothes, leaving her in her bra and panties. He then released the odangos/buns from her hair.

"Mmph…" Mamoru groaned.

Mamoru gently unclasped Usagi's bra, looking at her face.

He then took off her underwear.

' _So beautiful…'_ Mamoru thought. ' _No...I can't take advantage of her while she's passed out. I can't.'_

Mamoru turned on the faucet in the bathtub, then poured soap into it as the water began to rise. He gently placed Usagi in the tub.

He stared at her beautiful body, from her face, to breasts, then downwards.

Mamoru poured some soap onto his hands, scrubbing it onto Usagi's hair, and on her back. He then gently began to scrub throughout her body.

Mamoru started massaging Usagi's chest, as it may be soothing to her while she's resting.

' _She's beautiful… they aren't big, but they fit in my hands perfectly.'_

A few minutes passed.

Mamoru then stopped his movements.

"W-well I guess it's time for her to get out of the bath anyway…" Mamoru silently said to himself.

Mamoru lifted Usagi, and dried her off. He wrapped the towel around Usagi, then picked her up in his arms again.

* * *

Mamoru gently placed Usagi on his bed, while the towel is still wrapped around her.

' _Her school clothes are dirty… I guess I'll wash them for her… but what could she wear in the meantime?'_

Mamoru looked through his dresser, as Usagi is still sound asleep.

He then found one of his pajama shirts and boxers.

He Usagi up, gently dressing her.

' _They're big on her… how cute…'_ Mamoru chuckled. _'She must REALLY be passed out if she wouldn't even wake up in the bath, not to say me dressing her!'_

Mamoru walked towards the washing machine, holding Usagi's clothes. A cell phone dropped out of Usagi's uniform pocket.

' _Is this hers? Probably… Baka, why didn't she use this?'_ Mamoru realized that Usagi was weak, so she most likely wasn't thinking straight. He then noticed that Usagi's phone notifications were blowing up like crazy. It was her mother! Her mother has sent about 20 text messages and 5 missed calls asking where she was.

Mamoru didn't want Usagi to come home like the way she was, so he just texted her mother from her phone, staging as "Usagi."

 _Dear Mom,_

 _I sincerely apologize for not arriving home on time. I was occupied at school, and I lost track of time! I ended up going to a friend's house, and I started studying there. I am just so tired, however, so excuse me if I spend the night._

 _Sincerely, Usagi_

Mamoru hysterically laughed. He knew this was NOTHING like Usagi would write! He only wrote that since he was so smart. He deleted the paragraph before sending it, then retyped it.

 _Hi Mom!_

 _I am soooo sorry I didn't call you or anything! I stopped by the arcade, and I guess I lost track of time! I am such a ditz! Hehe! Rei had a study session at her place afterwards. She saw that I was getting tired so she asked if I could sleepover. So I'm going to stay the night. I hope that's okay. Love ya!_

 _Love, Usagi :D_

Mamoru sent the text to Usagi's mother from her phone. "Now, that sounds more like her!" Mamoru said to himself.

Mamoru turned on the washing machine. He headed back to the kitchen, and began cooking some ramen noodles for Usagi for when she wakes up.

* * *

" _Endymion… don't leave me please, my love!"_

" _My beloved, we are not star-crossed, so I shall not. Those fiends that want to interrupt the red string of fate between us shall perish. Our love is eternal, Serenity."_

" _Thank goodness…"_

 _Endymion started undressing Serenity, then his clothes joined hers._

 _Feint images of love-making could be heard and seen._

" _S-serenity!"_

" _Endymion!"_

 _Endymion took himself out of Serenity, wrapping his strong arms around her._

" _I love you, Serenity."_

" _I love you too, Endymion."_

* * *

Usagi suddenly woke up, breathing heavily. Her dream with the Prince and Princess have slowly began to be more clearer, but she is unaware who they are.

She knew she had to find and protect the Princess, but could she be dreaming about her?

"Ugh… My head is throbbing…" Usagi said to herself while placing her hand on her head.

Usagi looked around the room. "W-wait. What happened? This isn't my room…"

Usagi slowly got off the bed. She smelled food! How she desires it so! She followed the scent of the aroma of the food she was smelling.

Usagi fell on the way there, however, only making her way to the living room. She was still a bit dizzy.

Mamoru heard the loud thump. He paused his actions, rushing towards Usagi.

"Usagi… so you're awake." Mamoru gently picked up Usagi, placing her on the couch. "Are you okay?"

"Y-you…"


	4. Chapter 4- Confessions

**Chapter 4- Confessions**

 _(Continued)_

"Y-you…"

"Yes, it is I, Mamoru Chiba. Is that a problem?"

"No… well I, uh…" Usagi was confused. Her heart was pounding quickly. Why in the name of Selene is she at Mamoru's place?

"You don't remember, do you?" Mamoru asked. "Some kids were bullying you, so I kinda… hurt them… hehe…"

"Why the FUCK would you do that!? I'll never hear the end of this at school! How embarrassing! I was so useless! And…"

"Usagi, please calm down."

"No, shut up! All I am is something useless! Always needing to get saved by this one guy _(A/N: Tuxedo Kamen)_ and I am just so clumsy! It's just… I just…" Usagi cried.

"Usagi…"

"It's just that… no one will ever love me... *sniff*"

"T-that's not true. Someone, if not now, will eventually love you forever. Do you love anyone right now, by any chance?" Mamoru wanted Usagi to confess that she loved him... while she was AWAKE.

"Yes…" Her first thought was Tuxedo Mask.

"I know who it is…"

"What!? Who!" How could he know such secret information!?

"Me."

Usagi's heart felt twisted. Mamoru wasn't the man that came to her mind, but could she really love him after all?

"W-what makes you say that?"

"When you collapsed in my arms, that's the last thing you said to me. You even called me 'Mamo-chan.'"

"Did… I really say that?"

"Yes."

If Usagi said that, then it must've been true.

Usagi just continued to sit on the couch in silence. She decided that her Tuxedo Mask situation was just a crush. But… does she love Mamoru?

"So… is that true, Usagi?" Mamoru began to ask.

Usagi didn't know what to say.

Without thinking, she said, ''Yes… I guess, I-I love you…"

"Say it again. You don't 'guess'. You either love me or you don't. This time say it more confidently."

"I… love you."

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"Again!" Mamoru ordered firmly, yet invitingly.

"I love you so much! I love you! I love you!"

"I love you too."

"You… do?" Usagi asked.

"Yes." Mamoru nodded. "I mean, I guess just picked on you all the time because I liked you, and it was fun."

"Oh… I see…"

"Usagi… do you hate me?"

"No! I just told you I loved you. Why would you ask that?"

"I bumped into your teacher Ms. Haruna earlier. She told me a little… or should I say... A LOT about your situation. She asked if you had spoken to me yet, but I said no. You need my help, don't you?"

"Yes. Just don't make fun of my grades." Usagi said.

"I only won't if I'm the reason you're getting them." Mamoru said.

"Hey! Wait, what does that mean? You'll help me?"

"Of course."

"Yay! Oh, and Mamoru, can you teach me something else? Like now?"

"Now, eh?" Mamoru chuckled. "Sure. What is it?"

"Teach me this."

Usagi sat up and grabbed Mamoru by his arms. She wrapped his arms around his back, making sure he was on top of her. She then placed her lips on his.

"Oh, feisty, are we? I can tell you surely need help with this, Usagi. You're a bad kisser." Mamoru said in between kisses.

"That's why I asked for your help, dumbass." Usagi said, pulling him closer to her lips by grabbing his face.

Mamoru lead Usagi with his kissing. He even bit her lips, but it was sexy.

He then inserted his tongue into her mouth.

"Mmm..." Usagi moaned.

"Usagi… your breath… It smells and tastes bad… You should eat the noodles I made you…"

"No! Just kiss me, damn it!"

"Jeez." Mamoru chuckled.

Mamoru's tongue danced with Usagi's. She wasn't doing as bad, since Mamoru was leading.

Mamoru removed his mouth from Usagi's.

Usagi felt Mamoru's saliva in her mouth, and swallowed it.

"That's enough. I'm tired of tasting your horrible breath. That's what happens when you don't eat. Go eat the food I made for you." Mamoru said.

"Hey! But I still want to kiss you! Although… food DOES sound tempting..."

Usagi's stomach growled loudly.

"That's all I needed to hear. Now, go eat."

"But I-"

"Go eat."

"Fine…" Usagi pouted, as they made their way into the kitchen.

* * *

Usagi slurped her noodles violently. She ate the meal quickly. It was definitely unattractive, yet adorable.

Usagi burped.

"Yummy! Arigato!"

"I shouldn't have kissed you in the first place. This is what I held you for?" Mamoru chuckled.

"Fuck you."

"Jeez. I guess when you, I mean ESPECIALLY you haven't eaten all day you turn grumpy." Mamoru laughed.

"I'm getting my period soon."

"Oh… so you should know around what time of month, right?" Mamoru asked.

"No. I never got it yet."

"WWWHAATT?!" Mamoru yelled. "But you're 14! You should've gotten it already!"

"You're telling me. I've had all the symptoms, though, so I should be getting it within the next week."

"Shit."

"What?"

"I kinda… I wanted to have plans with you if you know what I mean." Mamoru said.

"The fuck? You pervert!" Usagi slapped Mamoru's face while laughing.

"Ouch!"

"But… who said that was a problem?" Usagi winked.

"Oooh… that's hot. Hey! Wait a minute! It isn't! I don't want blood all over my dick! Yuck!"

"Deal with it. Your mom missed it 'cause she had you."

"My mom is no longer alive…Nor my father..." Mamoru said.

Usagi looked into Mamoru's eyes. They were a blue ocean of sadness.

"Oh… I didn't know… I am so sorry…" Usagi sadly said.

"It's alright. You didn't know, it's not your fault. I try not to think about them sometimes."

"Forgive me for asking, but how did they pass?"

"On my 6th birthday, I wanted to go on a trip with my parents. However, my parents died in a car accident. I was injured badly but managed to survive."

"Oh no." Usagi said, hands covering her mouth in shock.

"I lost all my memories. I couldn't even recognize my own name. The people at the hospital had to tell me what it was, who I was. Mamoru Chiba… is that even who I really am? I don't know… I could be someone else entirely. That's how I felt for years, but then I started having this dream."

"A dream?"

"This girl is calling to me from my dreams. ' _Find the legendary silver crystal…'_ that's all she says."

' _THE SILVER CRYSTAL!?'_ Usagi thought.

"Before I knew it, I was roaming the streets at night, like a sleepwalker on a mission. I needed to find the crystal, it was the only clue I had to my lost memories."

"Why do you need the silver crystal?" Usagi asked.

Usagi then looked up at his eyes.

' _His eyes look so sad… maybe now it isn't the time...'_

 _(A/N: Credits from most of the dialogue of this scene came from Sailor Moon Crystal! Of course I added some of my own stuff as well!)_

"T-that's nothing you should be concerned about. What, do you know something about the crystal?" Mamoru asked, wanting to change the subject. He wouldn't mind telling her that he's Tuxedo Mask, but that could be dangerous for her.

Usagi REALLY wanted to persist, but after his confession, she wanted to save it for another time.

"Oh, I um, I uh… I just heard about it on the news and stuff! Hehe…" Usagi mumbled.

"Ha! Since when do you watch the news?"

"Father's a journalist." She wasn't lying.

"Oh… I see. Then why aren't you smart?" Mamoru teased.

"Shut it."

"I basically told you about my family, tell me about yours." Mamoru said.

"Well.. it's nothing much. It's just an average family. You know, a mom, a dad, a brother. Same thing everyday." She wanted to elaborate, but she felt like talking about family might make Mamoru sad.

"Usako, it's okay, I try not to let my family get to me sometimes. It's the past, it's over. Besides, I have you."

' _Usako… I like it.'_

"So.. um, Mamo-chan, when you say that you have me, are we… dating?"

"If you want to."

"I do. I'd like that, Mamo-chan." Usagi smiled warmly.

"I'd like that too."

Mamoru started to approach Usagi's lips, until…

"Ah! I should be getting home!" Usagi began to get up, but Mamoru grabbed Usagi's wrist.

"No need. Look at your phone." Mamoru said as he handed Usagi's phone to her.

Usagi read the text Mamoru sent to her mom as "Usagi".

"Aw, Mamo-chan, thank you! You don't mind me staying?"

"Not at all. If you leave my bed, then we got a problem."

Usagi giggled.

Mamoru grabbed Usagi by her chin, pulling her lips closer to his.

The kisses were slow, yet gentle.

Mamoru picked up Usagi, and they began to go to his room.

* * *

Mamoru took off Usagi's shirt and boxers she was wearing.

"I'm embarrassed… Mamo-chan…" Usagi blushed as she covered her breasts with her hands.

"It's okay, Usako. You're beautiful. Just remember I love you." Mamoru gently lifted Usagi's arms by her wrists, putting them above her head.

Usagi blushed brighter.

Mamoru continued to kiss Usagi, on top of her while she was still naked, while he was fully clothed.

"You know… I already saw you naked, anyway… I undressed you so I could clean you up in the bath." Mamoru added.

"Aw, jeez, Mamo-chan!" Usagi giggled while blushing.

Mamoru began to unbutton his shirt but then paused his movements.

"What's wrong, Mamo-chan?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"I…yes…"

Mamoru sighed.

"I don't want to take something so precious away from you, Usako. I love you, but you should save it for someone more better suited than me."

"No… it's alright… I love you, Mamo-chan. There isn't anyone better than you." After confessing to Mamoru, thoughts of Tuxedo Mask left her mind.

"Usako…"

"You're not a virgin either?" Usagi asked.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not." Mamoru chuckled.

"It's alright. It would've been great if our first time was together, but at least you have more experience." Usagi said, a bit disappointed.

"That's true. And after all, the ladies can't resist to stay away from me."

"Like me. But you're mine." Usagi winked.

"Yes Usako, I'm all yours, just like you are all mine."

They continued to kiss each other.

"Wait." Mamoru said.

"What is it now!" Usagi said annoyed.

"Your grades are more important. We should stop until we get some work done."

"No. Love is more important."

"Usako, this is why we are in this situation in the first place. I am not going to do anything with you until we get some progress with your schoolwork."

"Noo! But I can learn more by kissing you than from school!" Usagi said.

"No. Usagi, as your grades rise and develop, so will our relationship." Mamoru said while beginning to put the clothes back on Usagi. Surprisingly, Usagi allowed him to.

"Even no kissing!?"

"Well, every now and then, since I won't be able to resist myself with you." Mamoru chuckled. "But for now, until your grades get better, I will do no more than give you simple kisses."

"And if my grades get worse?"

"I'll break up with you."

"Fuck you!"

"Just kidding! I'd never do that." Mamoru chuckled. "Besides, when you're learning things from the master, you will never fail."

"What will I be learning, master?" Usagi smirked.

"Oh, stuff like teaching you not to be horrible kisser."

"Asshole."

"But I'm your asshole."

Usagi giggled.

"That you are."

Mamoru kissed Usagi on the cheek. He wrapped the covers over them, pulling her closer to him. He began to wrap Usagi in his arms.

"This is the first time I've been held." Usagi said.

"This is the first time I've held you." Mamoru said.

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"Just kidding. As I'm doing these things with you, it feels like I have my first love all over again."

"Who was your first love?" Usagi angrily asked.

"An ugly whore, who cannot possibly compare to the beauty I have right in front of me."

Usagi smiled, and began hugging Mamoru.

"Goodnight, Mamo-chan. I love you."

"Goodnight, Usako. I love you too."

* * *

(A/N: Wow! This chapter was long! But it was worth it, wasn't it? ;) To be continued!)


	5. Chapter 5- Morning

**Chapter 5- Morning**

 _Endymion awoke from his slumber and got up from the bed. He began to dress himself, with Serenity groaning in her sleep. Overhearing him, she woke up as well._

" _Endymion… where are you going? You mustn't leave me!"_

" _My dear Serenity… it is not that I want to leave you alone. I would love to stay by your side forever. Believe me, love. However, those who guard you within the palace may catch me. It is forbidden for me to be here."_

" _But… Endymion…"_

 _Serenity got up from the bed quickly, still naked, while Endymion is not. She ran towards Endymion and placed her head on his chest, while hugging him tightly._

" _Serenity…" Endymion hugged back. "I hope you may forgive me, love. I must be going…"_

 _Endymion removed himself from Serenity's grasp, gently giving her a quick kiss on the lips before running off._

" _No! Endymion!" Serenity cried._

 _"Forgive me, Serenity."_

 _And Serenity was left sobbing on the floor, missing the warmth of her beloved._

* * *

Usagi slowly began to woke up. It has been the first time in a while she has actually got a decent amount of sleep. Her body felt cold, but she felt strong, loving arms wrapped around her.

She began to realize how much of a beginning her life is becoming for her. Although she was just an adolescent, she felt like a woman. Well… technically not yet, because she was still a virgin. She just felt so content, but sad at the same time. Being Sailor Moon was a burden, although there are 3 other guardians assisting her. Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter. _(A/N: Venus does not appear yet!)_ They all had the same mission: to protect Tokyo and its people. Not only that, but to find and protect the princess.

In speaking of royalty, she felt like a princess next her prince. Usagi turned her body to face Mamoru. He was still asleep.

Usagi observed his face. He was gorgeous. And hers. ' _Aww! He's so cute when he's sleeping!'_ Usagi thought to herself, while silently chuckling.

Usagi remembered the dreams she's been having. And the one from last night. It all felt familiar, but it always made her sad, whether each dream was happy or not.

Tears begin rolling down Usagi's cheeks. She didn't know why she was crying. The dreams she's been having just make her upset. She couldn't identify who the people were in the dreams, but thinking of their situation made her sad. She knew there was going to be a downfall by the end of her dreams.

Usagi thought what if Mamoru left her like Endymion left Serenity. Although, based on her dream, it didn't sound like the couple wanted to part.

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi buried her face into Mamoru's chest, hysterically sobbing. She wished she could be in his arms forever.

Mamoru groaned, slowing opening his eyes. He then awoke to Usagi facing him, but she was crying.

"Usako…? What's wrong?" Mamoru asked concerned.

"Mamo-chan… You're never going to leave me, are you?" Usagi asked in between sobs.

"No, no! Of course not baby. What brings this up?" Mamoru asked, gently rubbing her back to sooth her.

"I… just had a bad dream."

"What was it about?"

"It's… nothing…" Usagi didn't want to discuss the dream anymore. "Sorry to wake you up…"

"No, it's alright. I was having a bad dream too, anyway, so I'm glad you woke me." Mamoru said.

"Oh, really? What was it about?"

"Nothing… just like yours."

"Wah! That's not fair." Usagi pouted.

"Tell me yours first, then I'll tell you mine."

Usagi considered it, but didn't want to.

"No thanks… I'd rather not. It makes me sad…" Usagi sighed.

"So does mine."

Usagi's tummy growled.

Mamoru chuckled. "So, do you want breakfast?"

"Yes please!" Usagi eagerly said.

"Alright." Mamoru chuckled. "What would you like?"

"Pancakes!"

Mamoru just laughed.

They had made their way to the kitchen, with some passionate kisses on the way there.

* * *

Mamoru had began cooking Usagi's pancakes. He was a good cook, after all.

"Mamoru, why are you so good at everything?" Usagi asked.

"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked while cooking.

"Well, you're smart, a good chef, and probably a god in bed. Why's that?"

"Well, growing up on my own without parents made me more independent. As for the god in bed part, practice makes perfect." Mamoru laughed.

"Stop it."

"What?"

"It bothers me."

"What does?" Mamoru asked puzzled.

"Your past lovers. How many did you even have?"

"What, are you jealous?" Mamoru smirked.

"A lot!" Usagi responded quickly.

"Jeez, not the response I thought I would get." Mamoru chuckled. "None of them can compare to you. That's why they're in the past."

"Mamo-chan…"

Mamoru stopped cooking, as the pancakes were ready anyway. He then approached Usagi, his lips playing with hers.

"How many…women...have you been with..." Usagi said in between kisses.

"Why ask this now!" Mamoru pulled away from Usagi's lips.

"Just tell me."

"Why?"

"My god, that many? How much we talkin' here? 20, _40!?_ "

"No, damn it! Five, okay!"

"Oh. Then how many did you sleep with?"

"Only four."

"What happened to the other one?"

"I have yet to sleep with her."

"Hey! Don't cheat on me, bastard!"

"Baka! I'm talking about you!"

"Oh… I see. So you included me in there as well. So you only had four other women before me?"

"Yes."

"Alright. But I hope to stay this time, unlike your others." Usagi said.

"I hope so too." Mamoru added.

Usagi gave him a gentle peck on his lips.

"You hungry?" Mamoru asked huskily.

"Oh, yes!"

"Good. Go to the bed."

"Yes, teacher!" Usagi smirked.

* * *

Usagi laid on Mamoru's bed. She couldn't wait.

Mamoru entered with a tray of pancakes with syrup and orange juice, with some bacon and bread on the side.

"What's this?" Usagi asked.

"Breakfast. You were hungry, weren't you?" Mamoru asked confused.

"Jeez, Mamo-chan, you're so dense!"

Usagi's tummy growled loudly.

"Me? Dense? It's not my fault you have a dirty mind! Besides, I already told you, no sexual activities until we get progress with your schoolwork."

"You're no fun." Usagi pouted.

"Whatever. If you actually TRIED, Usagi Tsukino, you wouldn't be a virgin right now, hence having good grades in school! Baka."

"Mamo-chan, do you think I'm stupid?" Usagi asked sincerely. Mamoru turned to Usagi. She was being honest.

"No, Usako, I don't. That's not what I meant. I just want what's best for you. I mean, yeah, you do get awful grades, but that's your responsibility. That doesn't make you an idiot, however. You have great potential. You're beautiful, inside and out."

"Aww, thanks Mamo-chan!" Usagi said, giving Mamoru a hug.

Mamoru gently hugged her back. "...However that beauty within your intelligence needs some work." Mamoru added.

Usagi sighed.

"Can I eat now?" Usagi asked with an attitude.

"Sheesh, fine. You started this with that dirty mind of yours." Mamoru said.

"Baka." Usagi said.

Usagi began eating her meal.

"Mamo-chan, I need entertainment while I eat."

"Oooh, what kind of entertainment?" Mamoru winked.

"Jeez! And I'm the one with the dirty mind!" Usagi retorted.

"Kidding, kidding. You mean you want to watch t.v.?"

"Yes. The one right behind you, dumbass." Usagi pointed.

"Spoiled brat." Mamoru chuckled. "What kinds of shows do you like to watch?"

"Well… I really like anime. Ooh, do you have any manga too?" Usagi said while chewing. _(A/N: That sounds like me! Hehe!)_

"I might have a couple of manga volumes from a few years ago." Mamoru observed the way Usagi was eating. No surprise, since she was hungry. "But based on the way you're eating, I don't want you getting any of my books dirty." Mamoru laughed.

"Hey!"

"So, what anime would you like to watch?"

"Oooh, how about Shugo Chara?"

"Oh, that magical girl anime, huh?" Mamoru asked.

"Yeah, that's it. I like the idea of girls with magical powers."

"Yeah, that's fascinating," Mamoru added. "You mean, like the guardian of love and justice Sailor Moon? Except she isn't an anime." _(A/N: Sailor Moon is real in this story, FYI!)_

Usagi's heart pounded really fast, as she stopped her movements of eating.

"W-what do you know about Sailor Moon?" Usagi nervously asked.

"I...uh…"

* * *

 _(A/N: That's it for this chapter! To settle the confusion, Usagi and Mamoru are both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, but they didn't tell each other yet. Also, Sailor Moon is REAL in this story! This follows manga/crystal, but I combined their character traits from the 90s and the manga/crystal too. All other anime in this setting is fiction. Yes, I know this may cross some boundaries on their actual characters, but this is my story! And it makes things more interesting, anyway ;) To be continued!)_


	6. Chapter 6- I'm Nothing But Trouble

**Chapter 6- I'm Nothing But Trouble**

 _(Continued)_

"W-what do you know about Sailor Moon?" Usagi nervously asked.

"I...uh…"

"W-well, I've been hearing a lot about her on the news lately and stuff." Mamoru nervously said while playing with his short, jet-black hair.

"Oh… y-yeah, that's true." Usagi responded.

While on the topic, Mamoru asked, "S-so, Usako, what do you think of Tuxedo Mask?"

"Tuxedo Mask?" Usagi asked. Mamoru nodded. "Well, to be honest," Usagi blushed, "I kinda have, or had… a little crush on him. He's cool I guess…." Usagi said, not wanting to be explicit in detail.

"Oh. Well I was just wondering... " Mamoru retorted. ' _If only she knew…'_ Mamoru chuckled lightly.

"What do you think of Sailor Moon?" Usagi asked, curious of what Mamoru had to say.

"Uh," Mamoru hesitated. "I guess she's cool too. And I had a little crush on her too. She is a klutz though, always needing Tuxedo Mask's help." Mamoru said while awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Hey! She's not THAT clumsy!" Usagi said, even though Mamoru was unaware it was in her defense.

"Oh? And what's got you all worked up?" Mamoru teased.

"W-well, um, us clumsy people gotta stick up for each other!" Usagi retorted.

"Oh, I see." Mamoru smirked.

"Shut it. Play the damn anime, already!"

"Demanding, are we?"

"Mamo-chan!"

"Alright, alright." Mamoru turned on the t.v., then searched through the channels.

"Ah, there it is." He said. Mamoru pressed the button on the remote, and Shugo Chara began playing.

" _My own heart, unlock!"_ One of the characters said.

Usagi resumed eating her breakfast, while watching the show. Mamoru realized how sucked into the show and _especially_ her meal, so he sought it best to let her be for now. He exited the room.

* * *

" _Endymion!"_

Usagi's head began having violent flashes. It was throbbing. "Not… again…urgh…" She groaned. She dropped all of her food, as it began to spread throughout the sheets and some on the floor. Usagi crashed on the floor.

Mamoru was reading a book in the living room, as he heard the loud thump. "What was that?" He was worried. He placed the book on the coffee table, and began rushing towards the source of the noise.

"Usako! What happened? What's wrong? Talk to me!" Mamoru said concerned, running toward Usagi's aid.

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi groaned while squinting her eyes. She noticed all of the spills and crumbs she made on his bed and on the floor. "I'm sorry for the mess I made…"

"No, it's alright, that's the least of my concern. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm not just sorry for that, I'm sorry for, being me. I'm such a burden to you, and I'm such a mess. I'm nothing but a hassle and-" She went to mumble more, but Mamoru gently placed a finger on her lips to hush her.

As he removed his finger, she added, "...and you deserve better."

Mamoru shook his head. "No, no Usako, that's not it at all. You're fine, just the way you are. You've never been a burden to me, dear." He took Usagi into his arms for a loving hug. "You have your flaws, so do I. I'm glad I have you. If anything, I deserve less because even your presence is a gift."

"I love you Mamo-chan."

"I love you too."

Mamoru took Usagi's lips into a kiss, although not wanting to go any further just yet, so he pulled away.

"Can we start a lesson now?" She innocently asked.

"Sure," he chuckled. "Just let me clean up this mess first," he said as he looked across the room. Usagi looked towards the direction of where he was looking.

"Oh, yeah, right, sorry about that." Usagi giggled. Mamoru picked up Usagi from her legs and by her back, gently placing her on one of his reading chairs. Usagi smiled and blushed.

As she watched Mamoru clean, she began thinking. Should she tell him that she's Sailor Moon? No, that's WAY too secretive! Plus, Luna would kill her, not to mention Rei would as well! Ugh, how will she tell the others about her and Mamoru? Should she tell them yet? Should she not? Well, she'd need his approval, anyways. And what was that vision for? She wasn't even sleeping just now! Whatever it was, it made her feel spacey.

' _Endymion…'_ She thought. ' _Whoever you are, you've been giving me a hell of a lot of trouble.'_

* * *

 _(This chapter was short, I know! And I know it isn't too electric yet, but don't worry, as the lessons begin, the more sexy it will become ;) And yes, people have been asking about my other story I've been working on, "Love Blossoms". I've began working on another chapter or two on it, but I've decided to get more done on this story first. Gomen-nasai! It's only because I have more planning to do for "Love Blossoms" and it's going to have a lot more chapters, unlike this story. Until next time!)_


	7. Chapter 7- Let the Lessons Begin!

**Chapter 7- Let The Lessons Begin!**

Mamoru finished cleaning. As he picked up the dirtied sheets, he noticed that Usagi fell asleep in the chair. ' _Aw, she's looks at ease. I guess I should let her sleep.'_ He thought. He observed her beautiful figure. She was perfect, dressed up in one of his nightshirts, her breasts seen in a perfect shape. Mamoru realized he became a bit turned on, to the point where he was almost hard. ' _Yeah, DEFINITELY better off leaving her be. She needs her energy later to study later, or even if I can resist myself later.'_ He assessed.

Mamoru made his way to the washing machine. He noticed that he forgot to put Usagi's school clothes in the drier. "I guess her ditzy ways are spreading on me," he muttered to himself. Mamoru threw the sheets in the washing machine, and her clothes in the drier, although after all this time, it still was a little wet.

Mamoru made his way back to the bedroom, as Usagi was still sleeping. It was just in a matter of 10 minutes.

He walked towards the balcony in his bedroom, admiring the view. The sky was a calm blue, with a mix of yellow, since the sun had recently risen. The cars were motioning throughout the city, but it wasn't too loud. It was pretty peaceful. ' _Probably 'cause it was 9 in the morning on a Saturday!'_ he sarcastically realized as he looked at his watch. This allowed him time to think. Should he continue what he barely even started with Usagi? She was young. As long as she was okay with it, there wasn't really a problem. Obviously they had feelings for each other, but what about his alter ego? ' _I guess being Tuxedo Mask is a good thing, so I can always protect her,'_ he supposed. It could put her in danger, though, so it's probably for the best she didn't know. He was relieved when she told him she had a crush on Tuxedo Mask, since that was him. How awesome!

As Mamoru looked across the city, he saw a Sailor V poster on a billboard. "Sailor V…" he muttered to himself. ' _I haven't heard much of her lately. I only heard that she hasn't been too active. I only see her on advertising, like the video games and comic books. I think she's real, she's gotta be. But is she connected to the other sailor guardians? I wonder if she'll ever help the sailor team fight,'_ he thought.

Mamoru then observed Sailor V's figure on the billboard. ' _Not as cute as Sailor Moon,'_ he chuckled. ' _No, not as cute as Usako. No one is.'_ Ever since he's been with Usagi, thoughts of the heroine who fights for love and justice escaped from his mind. Yeah, he thought she was cute, but Usagi just appealed to him more. He only wanted to have eyes for Usagi.

Mamoru noticed how short Sailor V's skirt was. "Damn, how shorter can that skirt get!", he laughed out loud.

"I don't know, probably much shorter if you want to fulfill your sexual fantasies," Usagi said slithering up behind him.

Mamoru jumped. "Gah! Usagi, you scared the hell out of me! You're awake..."

"First of all, it's 'Usako', buddy! Second of all, may I ask what your doing, hm?" Usagi questioned, a bit possessive, while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Usako," he firmly corrected himself. "It's not what it looks like! I was just, looking at the beautiful view!", he tried to retort.

"Oh, like the beautiful view under Sailor V's skirt?" Usagi smirked as she looked at the poster he was looking at. "The only gorgeous, totally sexy babe of a sailor guardian is Sailor Moon."

"That's true," he said.

"H-hey that's not what I meant, you're only allowed to look at me only!" Usagi pouted, not expecting that response. Oh, if only he knew.

"I'm sorry love," Mamoru apologized as he wrapped his arms around Usagi. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I only love you, and only you. Besides, the sailor guardians are too slutty to be appealing anyway, although while they're fighting, you can see under the skirts," Mamoru winked.

"Pervert!" Usagi released from his gentle grasp, slapping his face. "What do you expect, for them to fight in baggy pants! That's even more difficult!" she countered. _'We are not sluts!'_ she thought.

"And I love you too," she added, looking away from him.

"C-can we start a lesson now?" she then suggested.

Mamoru chuckled. "Sure. Your backpack is on the table."

* * *

They made their way to the living room couch, as Usagi opened her backpack, taking out her books.

"So, what subject do you want to start with first?" Mamoru asked.

"Math," she replied instantly.

"Alright," he said. "I'm good at that. Well, I'm good at everything," he laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself," she pouted.

"Sheesh, I'm just playing. Anyway, what are you working on in math right now?"

"Multi-step equations, like when you solve for variables." _(A/N: I know I wasn't the only one who hated that in middle school! Hehe!)_

"Oh, I see. Can you hand me your notebook?"

Usagi nodded, handing him her notebook.

Mamoru began flipping through the pages. "Impressive, Ms. Tsukino, you actually have decent notes!" He joked.

Usagi began tearing up, sobbing. "WAHHH! No one gives me any credit! I try, but I always end up failing! Wahhh!" She cried.

"H-hey, don't cry Usako," he soothed, rubbing her back. Usagi began to calm down. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset. I was just teasing, you know, to get you going," he countered.

"Yeah, okay," she said sarcastically as she calmed down.

"Do you have any worksheets we can work on?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually, about that…" she awkwardly said as she scratched her head.

"Usako…" he leered.

"Well, it's at home, because I always try starting it, but either I fall asleep, play video games, or end up reading comics… If I actually DO it for lunch, I end up leaving it at home and lose it… hehe…" she awkwardly laughed.

"Come on, Usako… Lucky for you, your teacher Ms. Haruna gave me different worksheets from all of your subjects."

"What!? But she's only my teacher for English!"

"Yes, I know. But she discussed with your other teachers, so she got things you can work on from your other classes! Yippe!" Mamoru said cheerfully with strong sarcasm.

"Damn it…" she muttered.

Mamoru got up and walked over to the counter, and got the folder that read "Math",

"Okay, let's get started!" Mamoru said eagerly, although Usagi was pretty sure he was being sarcastic.

Usagi sighed.

"Alright Usagi, so what do you think we have to do so far?" Mamoru asked.

"First things first, don't call me 'Usagi', you call me 'Usako', remember!?"

"My apologies, Ms. Tsukino, but what we're doing right now is professional. I'm tutoring you, so you should give me the respect as you would to your teacher," Mamoru said firmly.

"Whatever you say, Mamoru-sama," she said sarcastically.

"Mr. Chiba," he corrected.

"Alright, Mamo-chan, shut up. Come on, stop playing! Don't act like one of my teachers, act like Mamoru Chiba! I know you want me to do well, but you're just pissing me off even more! So, stop!" she ordered firmly.

"Alright, Usako," Mamoru frowned. "I didn't know that's how you felt, forgive me."

"Don't give me that. Stop trying to make me feel guilty!" she yelled.

Usagi realized how mean she was acting. "I'm… sorry…" she said, turning away from him. "It's just that I feel like you only see me as a child, nothing else, and I don't want to see you as my teacher, I want to see you as Mamoru, the guy I love. Teachers in school make me stressed as it is… and I don't want to be hurt anymore…" she cried.

Mamoru grabbed Usagi by her hand, making her look at him. He approached closer to her and grabbed her by her back. He pulled her into his arms. As he wrapped his arms around her, their warm bodies touched. Usagi's face was buried into his chest as she cried.

"Shh... it's okay… it'll be alright… I understand, I forgive you..." he assured, rubbing her back.

"Sorry. Can we continue?" she asked, pulling away from his chest.

"Sure."

"So, Usako, what do you think we have to do first?" Mamoru asked.

The problem was 5x-11=24. What Usagi had been doing in class had been a bit harder than this, but Mamoru wanted to start off from the top.

"Uh… divide by 5 on both sides?" she asked confused.

"No, Usako. I mean, yeah, you can do that, but that'd be more complicated, since you'd get a bunch of decimals and then be stuck with the negative 11. Do you think there's anything we can do with the negative 11 right now?"

"No?"

"Yes, we can," he corrected. "It's a negative, so how do you think we can eliminate it?"

"Um, add 11 on both sides?"

"Good, Usako. Now, do that."

"M'kay."

Usagi wrote out what they got so far with her pencil. Now the problem was 5x=35.

"Hey, can we divide by 5 on both sides now?"

"Yup. What do we get?"

"7," she answered firmly. "So x equals 7."

"Yup," he nodded as she wrote her answer, x=7.

"I have a question. Why do we need to find x alone in the first place?"

"Well, in this question, it is to find out a value of x that will make the statement true. So, whatever 'x' is, it must make the statement true by making it equal to the answer in the equation, which was 24."

"Oh. So if I plugged in 7 for x, I'll get 24?"

"You should. If you get 24, then it's right."

Usagi entered the equation 5(7) - 11 into her calculator and got 24, then showed it to Mamoru as he nodded.

For the next couple of hours, the two had been reviewing math problems. They had looked through her notes, the internet, and even Mamoru's brain. (Lol!) Usagi seemed to be getting the hang of it.

Mamoru read the clock. It read 12:06 p.m.

"That's enough for today, Usako. We did a lot, and you did a job," Mamoru said impressed.

"Thanks!" Usagi said.

"So… want to start our 'other' lesson we have to take care of?" Mamoru smirked.

"No thanks, I got a headache from all of this work," she mumbled as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Come on, I'll make you feel better, I promise," he persisted.

"Alright," Usagi giggled.

Mamoru gently picked up Usagi and gently laid her back on the couch, with his hand supporting her head. They looked into each other's eyes. Usagi observed how dark of a blue his eyes were, how it sucked her in. She placed her hand on his strong chest. Mamoru slowly moved closer to Usagi, as they began kissing. Her lips tasted so sweet, like bubblegum.

"Mmm…" Usagi groaned.

Mamoru began nibbling on Usagi's lips, sucking on it as she moaned. He then inserted his tongue into her mouth, as their tongues began to dance and mingle with each other. They began to make out. Usagi wrapped her arms around his back, as he was kissing her. Mamoru then massaged one of Usagi's breasts through the fabric of his shirt she wearing. Her nipples got hard through that fabric, and Mamoru began to suck one of them through the shirt. Usagi moaned and squirmed.

As Mamoru released his mouth from her covered nipple, he began placing a trail of wet kisses on her neck, as Usagi moaned. He wanted to leave a mark, but he knew her mother and father would question her. ' _Fuck it! I want the world to know she's mine!'_ he decided.

Mamoru roughly sucked on Usagi's neck as he massaged her chest, making Usagi moan loudly. He wanted to go further, but he made a promise to go slow.

"T-that's enough for today," he said, releasing his hands from her chest and lips from her neck.

"Y-yeah," she said while blushing.

"Was I too rough? I'm sorry," Mamoru said sincerely.

"No, you were pretty gentle, and I love the pace you're going at Mamo-chan. I love you." Usagi blushed.

"I love you too," he said. "So, does your head feel better?"

"Nope."

"Still?! Alright, I'll get you some medicine." As Mamoru made his way into the kitchen, he noticed the time on the clock. "1:00?!" he yelled in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know, I can't believe we made out for almost an hour," Usagi added as she blushed.

"No, it's not just that, shouldn't you be getting home? I mean, I had your mom's approval to spend the night, so wouldn't you have to be home in the morning?" he asked.

"Well technically YOU didn't have my mom's approval at all, Rei did. It's funny 'cuz Rei didn't even know anything either! Hehehehe!"

"Usagi, how can you laugh at a time like this?! If your parents find out why or even that you were late in the first place, they'll kill me!"

"It's alright, calm down!" she giggled. She ran up to him and showed him her phone.

It read:

 _(Usagi) 8:13 a.m.-_

 _Hi Mom! I'm awake at Rei's right now! Boy, that study session last night did help! Since we got pretty much a lot done, we're going to the mall later. I should be back around 4:30. Hope that's cool. Love ya!_

 _~Usagi~ ^_^_

 _(Ikuko) 8:26 a.m.-_

 _Oh, hey Usagi! That sounds great! I'm glad you got some studying done! Yup, it's okay with me! Have fun dear! I love you!_

Mamoru couldn't believe it. When did she send this? (At 8:13 a.m., obviously!)

"Mamo-chan? You alright?" she asked worried.

"So… you're mine until 4:30?" Mamoru looked up as he smirked.


End file.
